bleachfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Zangetsu (dusza)
__NOWYSIWYG__ "Ubiór Zangetsu był najtrudniejszy do zaprojektowania. Wiele razy czepiano się jego fryzury oraz ubrania, a jedyną rzeczą, która została w jego szkicach to odcienie." - Tite Kubo Zangetsu (斬月) jest Zanpakutō Ichigo Kurosakiego. Widziany jest w świecie wewnętrznym Ichigo, a został zmaterializowany w serii "Nieznane opowieści Zanpakutō" i w "Bestialskie miecze". Wygląd Duch Zangetsu wygląda jak 30-40 letni mężczyzna z długimi czarnymi włosami. Ma lekki zarost. Jest ubrany na czarno i ma przyciemnione okulary. Ichigo nazywa go . Osobowość Fabuła Agent Shinigami 190px|thumb|left|Zangetsu objawia się Ichigo Podczas gdy Ichigo przeszedł trening w celu uzyskania swoich własnych mocy Shinigami, Kisuke Urahara umieścił dusze Ichigo, w procesie którym Ichigo, jeśli nie uzyska własnej mocy, stanie się Pustym. Tessai Tsukabishi następnie zrywa łańcuch losu Kurosakiego. Tessai używa wysokopoziomowego Bakudō, aby zapobiec Ichigo, żeby nie używał rąk do wyjścia z szybu. Po trzech dniach w szybie, Ichigo zaczyna zmieniać się w Hollowa. Kurosaki jest zatrzymywany, lecz w klatce Ichigo otwiera się dziura, a na jego twarzy tworzy maska. As Jinta leaves the shaft, Urahara explains that the mask forming before his body reforms is a sign that Ichigo is resisting the transformation. Hearing a voice calling him, Ichigo awakens inside his consciousness on the side of a tall building and sees a man standing on a flagpole. He asks the man who he is. Surprised at this, the man says his name, but Ichigo cannot hear it. He remarks that it is sad, and asks how many times he has to tell him his name before he is able to hear it, as he thought that nobody in this world knew him better than Ichigo. Ichigo denies know anyone as "gloomy" as this man, but is stunned to see him stand on the side of the flagpole. As the man asks how he can sit like he is doing, Ichigo falls from the building and screams. The man follows him and tells him that it is good that he can yell and that Shinigami control death, so he should not worry. As the two fall towards the ground, Ichigo tells him that he is not currently a Shinigami. 190px|thumb|right|Rękojeść [[Zanpakutō]] 190px|thumb|left|Zangetsu mówi Ichigo, że posiada on własne moce Shinigami The man tells him that he can control the Reishi around him and that he should focus them underneath his feet to stand on. The man urges Ichigo to try to remember a time when he was a Shinigami when he stopped in mid-air. He tells Ichigo that Byakuya only destroyed the powers given to him by Rukia, but he failed to realize that Ichigo has his own Shinigami powers. Saying that his powers were hidden deep inside his soul and awakened by Rukia's power, he instructs Ichigo to find it as the world is crumbling around him. With the buildings of his inner world dissolving into countless boxes, the man tells Ichigo that his powers are hidden inside just one of them and that if he cannot find it before the world disappears completely, then he will become a Hollow. Ichigo falls through a fissure into water where he wonders if he should do it. He thinks to himself that he has never been any good at sensing reiatsu, as Uryū had poprzedniaiously told him. He then remembers that Uryū had an easy way of sensing reiatsu and soon figures out what it was. Ichigo finds the red Reiraku of his Shinigami powers and opens the box it is coming from, surprised to find a Zanpakutō's hilt inside. The man tells him that this time he ought to hear his name, and urges him to take the hilt. Ichigo struggles to pull out the Zanpakutō as the world crumbles around him. In the Shattered Shaft, the Kidō restraining Ichigo's arms begins to break apart. Tessai tells Urahara that he can no longer simply hold him and activates the next stage of the Kidō, Bankin, restraining his entire body. However, a burst of energy from the hole in Ichigo's chest ruptures the Kidō and there is an explosion. As the smoke clears, Ichigo, wearing a Hollow mask and Shinigami clothes, emerges. As Jinta and Ururu prepare to fight him, Ichigo draws his still broken Zanpakutō and uses it to smash the Hollow mask. Urahara congratulates him on his success, saying that he is now a complete Shinigami. Later, as Ichigo trains with Urahara, the latter asks him if he can still win with just a hilt remaining, saying that he will kill him if he continues to fight with just a hilt. Ichigo runs away again, thinking that he is going to die. As Urahara continues to attack him, Ichigo thinks that it is embarrassing and questions why he ran. As he is knocked to the ground, Ichigo sees the man from his inner world again. The man asks why Ichigo ran when he has not yet called him. He says that Ichigo should be able to hear him now and tells him to cast off his fear. He reveals that his name is Zangetsu and Ichigo stops in his tracks, turns towards Urahara and calls out Zangetsu, activating his Shikai. Ichigo looks at the new form of his Zanpakutō as Urahara tells him it is time to start lesson three for real, Soul Society During Ichigo's fight with 11 Dywizja captain, Kenpachi Zaraki, he is stabbed in his chest by the far superior combatant. Seemingly dying Ichigo is pulled into his inner world by Zangetsu, while there he meets Hollow Ichigo for the first time. Zangetsu explains that now is the time for the test to see if Ichigo is worthy of using him. He then tells Ichigo if he wants to wield him again then he must take him back with his hands, as his opponent will be himself. Ichigo is forced into a fight with Hollow Ichigo with a nameless katana while his other being has Zangetsu, the latter gaining a advantage as he releases his spiritual power and begins to spin Zangetsu by its cloth, similar to a flail. As the two fight, Hollow Ichigo asks Ichigo whether he thought it would be so simple to fully control his Zanpakutō. He then makes note that Ichigo only thinks about himself and never considered drawing out Zangetsu's power. Hollow Ichigo further explains that there's more to Zangetsu's power and if he can open up and lend it his power, it will become even stronger. He laments that Ichigo won't do this because he wont rely on his Zanpakutō and only worries about making himself stronger. Tired of playing around Hollow Ichigo decides to show Ichigo how to use Zangetsu the right way and moves to attack. As they cross swords Hollow Ichigo is surprised that he is now holding the nameless katana and Ichigo is now holding Zangetsu. Ichigo then awakens back in the real world. 190px|thumb|right|Zangetsu wzywa miecze do testu dla Ichigo After Ichigo fails to rescue Rukia from Byakuya, and is instead rescued himself by Yoruichi Shihōin, he is taken by the latter to complete Trening Bankai in order to give him the power to defeat Byakuya. Yoruichi presents Ichigo with a strange looking doll. The doll's name is Tenshintai, an instrument developed by the Shinigami R&D Institute, which is used to force a Zanpakutō spirit to materialize. All Ichigo needs to do is stab the Tenshintai with his Zanpakutō and the spirit will materialize, after which Yoruichi will keep it materialized with her power. She warns Ichigo that he only has one chance with it and that three days is the final deadline to force Zangetsu into submission. Yoruichi intends to warn Ichigo further, but he stabs the instrument before she can continue, telling her he doesn't want to know. There is only one way to finish this and that is giving it all he's got, to the end. Seconds later the Zanpakutō disappears from Ichigo's hand and the materialized Zangetsu stands behind him. He tells Ichigo that he'd healed up fast. Yoruichi asks Zangetsu if he had heard her conversation with Ichigo, he replies the he has. Yoruichi tells Zangetsu he will decide the nature of the training method, she then asks if he can start right away, Zangetsu agrees and crouches to the ground, touching it with one hand. This causes hundreds of swords, each resembling Zangetsu but none exactly identical, to rise to the surface. Zangetsu says only one of the swords is the real Zangetsu, which is the only one that can defeat him. If Ichigo wants him to submit, he must find the real sword before Zangetsu kills him and then use it to defeat Zangetsu. Zangetsu and Ichigo each pick up a sword and attack. thumb|left|190px|Zangetsu vs Ichigo As the time of the execution draws near, Ichigo finds himself exhausted and kneeling with another one of his swords broken. Zangetsu asks him if he is still able to stand up and Ichigo replies that he can, because he's sworn to save Rukia. Zangetsu asks to whom he has sworn. Ichigo replies that he swore an oath to his own soul. Using his newly acquired Bankai, Ichigo makes it to the execution in time to stop it. Later he consciously releases the Bankai for the first time during his fight with Byakuya Kuchiki. Sztuczna Karakura thumb|190px|right|Ichigo korzysta z Jinzen After the battle in the Fake Karakura Town, after Aizen leaves for the real Karakura in Soul Society, Isshin Kurosaki takes Ichigo into the Dangai to learn the "Final" Getsuga Tenshō. Isshin tells him about Jinzen and notes that all the techniques he has obtained thus far were probably obtained by forcing them with sheer power. Sometime later Ichigo receives a slash in his shoulder, indicating to Isshin he "did it". Isshin then warns him to be careful as this time around Zangetsu is going to be on a rampage. thumb|190px|left|Wygląd Tensy Zangetsu Ichigo awakens in his inner world but quickly notices that it is submerged underwater. Ichigo struggles to breathe and upon seeing the surface, he swims toward it, but is pulled back down by an unseen figure that throws him into a nearby building. The figure tells him to calm down. Ichigo stares at a hooded cloaked figure who tells him that it is painful to watch but he should be able to breathe. Ichigo calms down and realizes the mysterious stranger is correct as he can breathe. He then asks the person who he is, as only old man Zangetsu is supposed to be there. The stranger criticises Ichigo for talking to the one who taught him to breathe like that. He then pulls out Tensa Zangetsu, much to Ichigo's surprise, and pulls off his hood, revealing himself to be a young man. He tells Ichigo he is not surprised that he does not recognize this form, as this is the first time Ichigo has ever come to his inner world in Bankai. He then moves to attack Ichigo, who blocks the attack. Ichigo asks the stranger if he is Zangetsu. The stranger denies it and asks him what his Bankai is called, identifying himself as Tensa Zangetsu as he continues his assault. As they continue to fight, Ichigo puts some distance between them and tells Tensa Zangetsu to wait as he did not come there to fight this time. Ichigo explains that he just wants to ask him a question. Tensa Zangetsu reveals that he already knows that Ichigo wishes to ask him about the Final Getsuga Tenshō. Ichigo is surprised that he knows what he was going to ask and wonders if he heard the conversation he and his father had outside. Tensa Zangetsu moves to attack again prompting Ichigo to yell at him and ask what is he doing. Tensa Zangetsu tells him that he cannot teach him such a thing. Ichigo simply states that without it he cannot protect Karakura Town. Tensa Zangetsu quickly moves in front of Ichigo and grabs his arm and asks why he should care about what happens to what Ichigo wants to protect, surprising Ichigo. He then throws Ichigo into the buildings below. Tensa Zangetsu then states that Ichigo shouldn't misunderstand, and that what he wants to protect and what Ichigo wants to protect are not the same. While fighting Tensa Zangetsu, Ichigo asks what he means, stating that he believed that Zangetsu would lend his strength to Ichigo. As Ichigo demands to know what his motives are, Tensa Zangetsu tells him to look at the inner world they are in. He states that Ichigo's inner world has changed from the hope-filled skyscrapers into a replica of the small Karakura Town, and that although the constant raining has stopped, everything has been submerged underwater. Tensa Zangetsu explains that this all occurred because Ichigo ceased to walk forward and fell into despair. Tensa Zangetsu appears in front of Ichigo suddenly and pierces his arm into Ichigo's chest. He tells him that he will not let Ichigo stay the way he is, and that he is going to pull out the source of his despair. Tensa Zangetsu proceeds to rip out the "source of despair" and tosses it behind him. 190px|thumb|right|[[Hollow Ichigo powraca]] When Ichigo looks at it, he sees his inner Hollow, with his Bankai activated. However, his inner Hollow also has long hair, and a black mask with horns and white lines vertically stretching across his eyes. He greets Ichigo, who stares at him speechlessly. His inner Hollow proceeds to remove his mask, asking Ichigo if he recognizes him. Ichigo is shocked upon seeing his face, believing that he already defeated him in their last battle. Ichigo says that he should have disappeared but his inner Hollow reiterates that if he wants to control his Hollow powers then he must stay alive. Tensa Zangetsu also states that Ichigo defeated Ulquiorra Cifer in that form, and tells him that it is the form he fears where his sanity is overwhelmed by its power and Ichigo cannot Hollowfy properly. Ichigo asks Zangetsu if he must fight again against his Hollow self but Zangetsu answers no and the two speak synchronously that they will fight Ichigo one-on-one, and they begin to fuse while Ichigo stares in confusion. The fused form of Zangetsu and Ichigo's inner Hollow emerges and tells Ichigo that they are two parts of the same being and they are his power and proceeds to attack Ichigo. thumb|left|190px|Hollow Tensa Zangetsu przebija Ichigo They continue to battle wyniking in Ichigo breaking his blade in half. The hollowfied Tensa Zangetsu asks him if he is still on his feet to which Ichigo responds that he has already stated that he will not go down until he gets him to tell him about the Final Getsuga Tenshō. Hollowfied Tensa Zangetsu states that he already told him he has no intention of telling him about it, he then moves to attack. Ichigo becomes confused noting that if he really wanted to be him then he should have been able to from the start as there was that much difference in their power from the start. He then notes that if he really didn't want to tell him he could have stopped fighting and hide. Most of all he just doesn't understand why there is nothing but loneliness flowing from his sword into him. As they continue to fight Ichigo realizes something and discards his broken sword allowing hollowfied Tensa Zangetsu to run him through with his blade. Hollowfied Tensa Zangetsu then congratulates Ichigo on finally noticing that only by accepting his blade was the only way to acquire the Final Getsuga Tenshō. Ichigo notes that the blade doesn't hurt at all to which the hollowfied Tensa Zangetsu states that of course it doesn't as the Tensa Zangetsu he wields was originally Ichigo himself. If he accepts it then he should not feel any pain from being pierced by it. Ichigo then notices that Hollowfied Tensa Zangetsu is crying and asks him why, he states asks Ichigo to recall when they first met about them stating what they wanted to protect and how Tensa Zangetsu had stated he didn't want to protect what Ichigo wanted to protect. He admits what he wanted to protect was Ichigo. Ichigo is confused and questions what he means by this to which hollowfied Tensa Zangetsu states that its meaning along with the essence of the technique, should be conveyed to him directly from the blade. He then begins to tell Ichigo the consequences of using this technique. Hollowfied Tensa Zangetsu tells him that if Ichigo uses the Final Getsuga Tenshō he will lose his Shinigami powers. He then bids Ichigo farewell. Nieznane opowieści Zanpakutō (tylko anime) thumb|right|190px|"Wyzwolony" Zangetsu walczy z [[Ichigo Kurosaki|Ichigo jeden na jednego]] Kiedy Ichigo walczy z Muramasą, ten wyciąga z niego Zangetsu, który walczy ze swoim partnerem. Bez dostępu do mocy swego miecza, Ichigo szybko zostaje pokonany przez Zangetsu. Potem, Hollow Ichigo przejmuje ciało osłabionego Ichigo. Hollow posiada jednak moce swego miecza i atakuje Getsugą. Następnie przytłacza Zangetsu i pokonuje go używając Cero. Kiedy Ichigo odzyskuje kontrole nad ciałem, Zangetsu znów staje przed Ichigo, ujawniając, że chciał zobaczyć, jak silnie Ichigo może dostać i przeżyć. Zangetsu koleinie uwalnia swój Bankai i zmusza Ichigo do pełnej obrony. Dzięki sile wewnętrznego Hollowa, Ichigo pokonał Zangetsu i przywrócił go do normalnego stanu. Zangetsu koleinie wyjaśnia, że moc Maramusy, to wydobycie czyiś największych pragnień, a on wciska im ich spełnienie, niezależnie od kosztów. Zangetsu nie chciał opuszczać Ichigo i wyjawia że jego pragnieniem jest zobaczyć kto z nich jest silniejszy , mówiąc, że nie ma już nic więcej do nauczenia. Having his greatest desire achieved and now familiar to Muramasa's power, Zangetsu assures Ichigo that he is now immune to Muramasa's influence. Later inside Muramasa's inner world, Ichigo falls victim to Muramasa's hypnotic powers distorting his senses and pushing Ichigo back. Zangetsu, still immune to Muramasa's powers, offers his eyes and the two combine their efforts to defeat Muramasa. Bestialskie miecze (tylko anime) When Ichigo faces a Tōjū that has transformed after fusing with a Hollow, Zangetsu notes that it is the same Tōjū that Ichigo had earlier fought. Moce i umiejętności Mistrz walki wręcz: During his short battle against Ichigo and his inner hollow, Zangetsu demonstrated highly proficient skill in swordsmanship, enough to fight most of the battles with only a single hand. With well-timed manuevers, Zangetsu was repeatedly able to land critical hits on Hollow Ichigo (although they were quickly healed). Later on, during Ichigo's Dangai training, Zangetsu was shown to be able to keep up with Ichigo effortlessly, even when the latter was in Bankai. Ichigo mentions during this fight that Zangetsu could have defeated him at anytime if he had wanted to. Zwiększona szybkość: Podczas pojedynków, Zangetsu pokazał swoją niesamowitą szybkość, był w stanie przechytrzyć przeciwnika ilością nieustępliwych ataków od Hollowa Ichigo. Zanpakutō *'Shikai': Zangetsu może przywołać miecz, który przyjmuje jego stałą formę Shikai: ponadgabarytowy, elegancki, czarny tasak prawie tak wysoki jak Zangetsu z rękojeścią. Miecz posiada bandaż, który owija ostrze. thumb|190px|right|Getsuga Tenshō :Specjalne zdolności Shikai: : Zangetsu strzela podmuchami energii z czubka ostrza w kształcie półksiężyca lub fali. *'Bankai': : It is considered completely out of the ordinary for any Zanpakutō. Unlike most Bankai forms, which usually create some sort of massive creature or effect, The Bankai actually shrinks his sword down to a daitō (Japanese long sword) with a black blade. The crossguard has four prongs bent out to form the shape of the manji (which is the kanji for "ban," meaning "full", as in "full release"). Instead of the cloth his Shikai form had, a short length of chain with a broken link at the end dangles from the base of the hilt. :Specjalne zdolności Bankai: Zangetsu's special attack remains Getsuga Tenshō and can be used in the same manners, but can be used in an enhanced form. When used with Zangetsu's Bankai, these potent blasts can become black with a red outline and their path can be controlled, with explosively augmented power and speed. :*'Wzmocnienie fizyczne': This Bankai is a compression of his remarkable power, rather than a vast expansion as other Bankai are. This vastly compressed power enables to reach levels of physical and spiritual prowess most Shinigami would have their bodies give out at and cannot handle. It allows Zangetsu to move at very high speeds exceeding those of flash steps, allowing him to be undetectable to unfocused eyes. This Bankai also allows Zangetsu to use his natural strength to its limits. His new speed is so great, that it also allows him to create dozens of tangible clones to confuse his opponent. In addition, his already immense spiritual energy has grandly and explosively increased, and now has a deep black spiritual energy with a crimson outline. Hollowfikacja Because Ichigo developed an inner Hollow (as a wynik from nearly becoming one while having his Shinigami powers restored), Zangetsu and the Hollow are both the source of Ichigo's power and share the same spirit body in Ichigo's inner world, the stronger presence retaining more control (and overall appearance) of their body; in which case, the spirit of Zangetsu takes the form of an all-white (clothes and being), somewhat deranged version of Ichigo's Shinigami form with a strong desire to take control of Ichigo's body and power for himself. The two entities can also fuse themselves into one body, revealing a body with Zangetsu's hair along with some features of the Hollow's new form. 190px|thumb|right|Zhollowfikowany Tensa Zangetsu *'Fuzja formy Pustego': After Tensa Zangetsu pulled Hollow Ichigo out of Ichigo during the latter's Dangai training, the two spirits proceeded to merge into one form, one that combined aspects from both spirit's appearances; Hollow Ichigo's white Bankai coat, black horn mask remnant, white-colored hair, and left Hollowfied eye, along Tensa Zangetsu's appearance, right blue eye, and black Bankai sword; though the sword's tsuba is white, like Hollow Ichigo's. In this form, Tensa Zangetsu explains that he and Hollow Ichigo were technically two parts of the same being with both of them together representing all of his spiritual powers. Ichigo claims that if the hollowfied Tensa Zangetsu really wanted to, he could have defeated him from the start of their battle, further saying they were that far apart in power. :*'Zwiększona siła': While in this form, the hollowfied Tensa Zangetsu is strong enough to break Ichigo's Bankai sword completely in two. Nawigacja Kategoria:Dusze Zanpakutō Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Postacie en:Zangetsu (dusza)